A Different Future
by arcabrad1
Summary: The gods of two worlds Discover that the futures they thought held so much promise turns out to be an illusion crafted by their enemies. In one world an imprisoned goddess makes plans but is left with fates undecided. In another desperation the gods calls for help and got more than they bargained for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII**

 **Edit: 10/19/15 Helpful review from Have a Little Feith pointed out some errors that I over looked. I greatly appreciate the help. Hopefully I can get more of such constructive critiques. See a problem don't be afraid to point it out.**

Champions of the gods

Etro saw what the Fal'cie had planned even before they could dream it. She saw how her children would suffer because the Fal'cie, and their mad attempts to bring back their creators. Why should her children suffer at the whims of Lindzei and Pulse's creations? Etro also saw her own end and then the mad ambitions of her she refused to that thing father; even if it was he who created her siblings and her. She saw her creations triumph over Bhunivelze and gain freedom away from the whims of beings greater then they. So why it is that she felt so heavy hearted at the thought of the future; what is it she is not seeing? Perhaps one of children could explain what she is missing. Yes, in this place that exists outside of time she could bring the one who will instrumental in bringing about the optimal future. Caius Ballad, his role is the tragic antagonist and from another point view of unsung hero, that brought children freedom.

"Caius Ballad, do you know who I am." Etro goddess of death and rebirth asked the man she had just summoned in to her presence.

Caius looked at the goddess and it was all he could do to keep his disdain from showing. It was because of her that Yuel was made to suffer. Rather than lash out impudently at the goddess, he simply nodded.

"I am well aware of your anger and your hate Caius Ballad, but that is not why I have brought you here. You are here because of what has yet to happen, I will show you one of the many paths the future can take this path is the one that presents the most hope for your race." And with that Geis was bombarded with events yet to be. After witnessing the events of the future and his own part in it, he could not stop the frown that appeared. Something seemed off, though he was not thrilled with his role, he was pleased the cycle that Yuel was made to suffer ends. Humans no longer bond to the whims of so-called gods free of fate and the cycle of rebirth and new life continuing. Nevertheless, sill something seemed off almost incomplete but what? "I see you have sensed something off as well."

Caius frown deepened at the reminder of the goddess's presence, but said nothing, and returned to his thoughts. Finally, he decided to voice his concern, "Why does it seem incomplete? In the perspective of a story, it would be complete, but in the perspective of future events why does it end there; why does it not continue?"

Etro blinked, why did it end? Why was it in this place could she not see past that point? Caius watched the Goddess realize the point he had made and grew very concerned himself. Etro was the goddess of death and rebirth so long as that cycle continued she should be able to see it even if she was no longer presiding over it. Therefore, what could be powerful enough to block her vision, even the five hundred years where the cycle was interrupted she could see it.

That is when it struck Caius, if the cycle was interrupted, even partially why was Etro's vision so clear? "My Lady," Caius had to swallow back the bile that threatens to escape, "The five hundred years in which there was no rebirth why was your vision of that time so clear?" Etro looked back to the human she had yet to send back in confusion, then slowly that confusion changed to realization. She had fallen prey to the same trappings that her brothers had. Bhunivelze had played on her vanity, and on her unwavering belief in her children. She quickly reexamined the path that she had shown Caius and she noticed the inconsistency. She immediately, upon arriving at the moment that they appeared, began to pick apart the intricate deception. Moreover, once she saw the truth her countenance morphed from that of benign being of near infinite knowledge to that of an enraged mother. She turned to her unwilling companion her eyes glowing dangerously and with the wave showed him as well. Caius realized that the first time the images had passed through his mind while painful was done so as gently as possible. The second time not so much. As soon as the first image began he found he could not even breathe do to the overwhelming pain. The things he saw made him wish the pain had killed him; the horrors unleashed by his future self's selfish desire for death, made humanities subsequent enslavement look like a blessing by comparison.

The rage Etro felt at being deceived was nothing in comparison to the rage she felt at her brothers and that things role in what was to come. They had trapped her here made her children playthings for their creations then they had the gall to torment them for the actions of their creations until that thing _oh so humbly_ liberated them from their torment while leaving her chosen champions to continue to rot. She looked at the man whose hatred of the gods had brought about such an end; perhaps she had been too harsh on him he had been nothing but a puppet in the end. With a wave of her hand, Caius' seizures ended. When she finally spoke her voice full of power and authority, "You _will_ be my agent should you succeed your reward will be that the cycle of Yuel will end and your punishment will be that join her here."

Caius knew that he was getting off easy after what he saw, "Thy will my lady," this time there was no bile, this goddess was not deserving of his revulsion she was as much a victim of the gods as humanity. What is more, he was no one's puppet not the Fal'cie, most certainly, not tyrannical gods that found amusement in the suffering of others. "Once cocoons fall is prevented what of the remaining Fal'cie." He had no doubt that Etro's chosen will succeed in killing the Fal'cie Eden; He also had no doubt his role was to prevent Cacoon from falling all that remained was the Pulse Fal'cie. From what he saw, they had slaughtered the humans on Pulse centuries before after the last war.

Etro looked upon the man who knelt in submission, who not long ago stood defiant. To anyone else this shift would be disconcerting but not to her this man hated the injustice in his life and blamed everyone for it but now he knew the ones who had _gifted_ Padra se Yuel with her role where the very same that sought to use him as a puppet, the two of them had a common foe. She finally spoke, "Lindzei and Pulse's creation sought to use my children as tools when it was them that was meant to be the tools. They are broken beyond repair seeking to destroy that which they were to protect." Her eyes flashed once more, "They are to be scrapped like all broken tools. My _Family_ may have trapped me here but they dare not come here nor will they dare directly harm my children for to do so would release me."

If the future was not to her liking then she would make it. The problem lay in what to do with her champions. She most certainly could not leave them at the mercy of those that had been so reliant on their oppressors. She turned to her new servant, "Do you know what you are to do and when?" she would wait to make her final decision regarding them.

"I shall await the birth of Noel Kreiss train him to take my place as Yuel's protector upon the completion of his training make my way the area directly beneath Cacoon and await the fall." Etro nodded she was pleased in his insight on that.

"Good after that Padra se Yuel has established a bond with Noel Kreiss I shall remove them from the flow of time to await the rest of my champions. Upon the time of the fall you will use this gift," she turned her hand palm upwards and a glowing sphere appeared with an ever so slight movement it moved into Geis, "at my signal. It will do the rest upon completion of this task you are to use what remains as well as the curse that Padra se Yuel has given you to make my displeasure known to the Fal'cie of pulse. Once this is complete, you shall join the other Yuels in the unseen chaos." It was a fair trade as far Geis Ballad was concerned. He would have followed through with his plan had she not offered him an alternative with the liberal use of the Historia Crux then it was possible to arrive at the time of the fall.

The man had yet to look at her but she knew his response here Bhunivelze could not cloud her vision,"I shall rain your wrath down upon them, they shall know beyond a shadow of doubt humanity is your children and we will not be enslaved." She gave one final nod and sent the man back to the point in time she took him. There was still the question of what to do with her champions.

As if summoned by her unspoken question a shadowy figure appeared within her presence.

* * *

The Shinigami was not having good day, he was having an interesting conversation with the recently deceased Otsutsuki Hagoromo. They were talking about the various paths the future may hold and about the prophecy that had been given to him by a toad. When Hagoromo had an interesting idea, since it would have no effect on the future why not have a peek at what was to happen. That is when things went downhill. Hagoromo noticed it first there was slight errors, were things should be stable there was an unstable flux. The Shinigami had always thought the distortions had been caused by a deviation in time, and stated as much. Hagoromo point out though he was dead that he was not a god and should not be able to perceive time in the same way. That was when the Shinigami took a closer look. What he discovered was an intricate illusion that shadowed the truth from those that could change things. The things that were hidden had far more reaching consequences than the caster had intended.

Otsutsuki Kaguya knew the gods had played a role in her defeat, and knew they would be aware of her attempt at escape. Which they were and in fact had already chosen a champion to ensure her attempt at escape would end in failure. In fact, when the gods needed a good laugh they would watch this very vision of the future as their champion faced off against an individual with a fate complex and their champion exclaim there was no such thing as fate, this statement was both true and false. True that to anyone else fate was decided by that individual, but false in that as their champion his fate had been decided for him. Now that the illusion had been lifted the path that was to lead Kaguya failed attempt in fact lead not to her escape as she had hoped but to the destruction of their world.

Which sent the Shinigami the other gods into a mad frenzy to salvage things; now instead of a naive knucklehead that had a heart of gold they needed a champion who was ready for a war of different kind. One with knowledge of an art he would have originally would have been ill suited for. They could not change their chosen at this point nor did they want to. They would simply give him some extra help in the mental capacity department, Susanoo had joked that they would have to give him a brain. The problem was that to increase his intelligence to a level necessary to combat both Kaguya and the threat she unwittingly unleashed upon the world, that would leave him vulnerable to falling prey to the very thing the gods needed him to be able to break free of. The cycle of hatred, that was prevalent within the world; propagated and fed by Kaguya's own servant. It was to their champion who would have ended it now it looked as though it would end him. In the illusionary future, it was a handful of people that saved him from the cycle of hatred, but that would not be enough now.

Hagoromo brought about an idea that just might save the world; why not give him some companions that will help stave off the hatred. They would have to act quickly to establish these new companions as trustworthy in the eyes of shinobi of the future they would also need to find someone or something that would willing to take on such a role. Shinigami then remembered a story from another realm, a race of small unassuming creatures that protected the dreams of children. Yes, those beings would be perfect for the task of alleviating some of the hate directed towards the champion during his childhood.

The question was would the deity in charge of that realm be willing to give up some of them to help in their time of need. There was only one way to find out and that was to ask directly. After informing his compatriots his plan; he left his own world and would return as though he had never left, but hopefully with much needed help.

* * *

Etro looked at the figure hidden in shadow and knew it was a god from another world. "Why has one from so far come to my home?" The figure made no move to reveal it's self at first almost debating whether to proceed or not.

"I apologize for the intrusion into your home Etro. However, I and the others of my home are in need of assistance." Shinigami said as the shadows fell away to reveal himself.

Etro watched the keeper of death from another realm she could not fathom what he could possibly need from her seeing as she was imprisoned here. "Ask what you may but know that I am limited in what assistance I can give."

"We of our realm," the Shinigami had heard the story of Etro's so called family had done to her and did not wish to have his request denied because he had upset her, "have heard tales of race of dream keepers who only show themselves to children or those that have earned their trust." Etro's thought immediately went to the Moogles one of many races that would fall victim to one of that fool Pulse's Fal'cie Titan whose single purpose was forced evolution of the native species of Gran Pulse. "We are in need of their abilities and nature to help safeguard the future of our world."

"Tell me how such beings can help you and why you would even need their help." Therefore, the Shinigami did exactly that, he held nothing back. By the time he had, finished Etro had come to answer to her own problem, but rather than demanding it first, she would wait. "The Moogles would be Ideal for your needs however, they are ill suited at the same time, and how do you intend to solve this."

The Moogles of her world were pudgy creatures hardly suited for a world of war it is the reason they were to be lost in her own. "There is a race of Moogles in the realm of Ivalice that are physically better suited. However they do not possess the qualities we need so we intend to take those of your realm and give them the physical features of that realm" That was actually a sound idea. "We would not be asking this without offering something in return, but know we are limited in what we can give in return." The Shinigami knew her original question was actually to questions one was obvious, how do you intend to ensure their survival, and the second, was an unspoken what do I get. So he decided to go ahead and get both out of the way, while in this realm time moved the way it was necessary and those visiting could leave the moment they arrived while at the same time spending days on end here, the Shinigami was far to use to his own realm where time only flowed in one direction. The Shinigami second answer was also a warning that they could not free her.

Etro gave the impression of taking a moment to mull over what she wanted in exchange for the Moogles, in truth she had already decided, and thinking of the best way to explain the need. Human souls were powerful things so asking another realm to take ten of them you had better have a very good reason. So after some thought she decided on the truth, and began to tell her own side of things prior the Shinigami's arrival.

"We cannot take them without their consent, some of them may chose to remain here with you others may chose to awaken in another time. It all depends on what our world has to offer them, and it may yet be several centuries before they would want to come to our world." It was a subtle way of saying that you might want to wait because our world is in complete turmoil right now. "You may want to find if they want to keep their memories or if they want to start over from scratch, if they want to keep their current abilities or if they want to learn to the power of our world."

Etro knew in her heart that not all of her children would readily choose to leave their world while others would jump at the chance. However, they did not know the dangers of staying posed. "As you know all points in times are connected here." As she said this three images appeared depicting , one of a young pair in a world devoid of life, one of a man staring up at what appeared to be the moon, the third showed six individuals in the middle of a fierce battle on either side of the this image was the image of two individuals frozen in crystal. "If they choose to stay they will continue to suffer. This man," she pointed at the middle image, "will not be given the choice for his task will not be complete until the last of the Fal'cie has fallen and then he will be the guardian of the unseen chaos. These two," she pointed to the young man and girl, "will be brought here first." and with that the two in question appeared; lost and confused.

Padra se Yuel was confused one moment she and Noel Kreiss were in their village taking care of those that were dying. The next they were in an ornate thrown room with a crystal thrown with a woman on upon it, Yuel new this woman she had been connected to her for what seemed like countless life times, Etro. There was also a man dressed in dark robes and the most frightening mask. Noel noticing her fear stood between the man in the mask and her. Looking around some more they saw some images floating in mid air one was of, "Caius!" Noel's voice reverberated throughout the chamber. The second, Yuel could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips, was almost collage like with two individual trapped within the L'cie crystal sleep on either side of the image of six individuals locked in fierce combat against a Fal'cie.

After they had accustomed themselves to their surroundings somewhat Etro greeted them, "Welcome Noel Kreiss, Padra se Yuel, I have a choice I wish to offer you. However, that will have to wait until the rest of our guest have arrived." She turned back to the Shinigami, who gave off an air of approval at Noel's actions towards Yuel even when distracted by the man named Caius. "I have not forgotten your request Shinigami." With a wave of her hand, a bright light filled the room.

"Kupo! Lady Etro!" It was the sound of hundred tiny voices sounding in quite the same time.

Etro let out a slightly less than dignified giggle, "Hello little ones. Quiet down now I know you're all very excited but I have something to tell you." Noel could not believe his eyes, hundreds marsh mellow Like creatures floating on bat like wings, pudgy bodies, stubby little arms and legs, over sized heads with a wiry antenna and a pompom on the end, straight out of fairy tale book Moogles, hundreds of them. "Now that you have all calm down. I am sure all of you are aware what the Fal'cie actions will eventually cause." The answering sad tone almost made Noel cry but Yuel did not hold back her tears. "This is the Shinigami one of the gods from another world. He and the others of his world are in need of your help. Your unique abilities and kind nature will be of great help to them."

Etro had paused she knew the chief of this Moogle tribe had a question, "forgive my questioning your wisdom Lady Etro, but as you pointed out we are not very suited for the harsher environments. So how can we help or rather survive long enough to be of use? Kupo."

"That is a very good question. "The answer is you will be changed physically to better be equipped for a harsher environment. Can I have a volunteer so that all of can see the changes." Mog once again presented himself.

Rather than Etro moving this time, it was Shinigami with a simple wave of his arm light engulfed Mog, who gave a startled Kupo. "The appearance was chosen because of another race of Moogles in a place called Ivalice. They are quite adept for such a harsh environment, but they lacked the innate abilities and nature that we are in need of." As he finished the Light encompassing Mog died away were once was a floating marsh mellow was now a creature whose arms and legs looked in proportion to its slim body; the head too looked anatomically correct. The wings were slightly larger but otherwise unchanged the antenna was now slightly longer but the pompom unchanged, one of the main deference was the ears; they originally were pointy stubs they were long and fluffy almost rabbit like. Yuel thought Mog looked liked a fully clothed rabbit well almost. The clothes were similar to Noel's accept instead of shoes Mog's feet were wrapped in clothe. The Moogles were excited though hesitant they liked who they were, but knew they were being given a chance at survival and the changes were only outward, they accepted.

Mog had been given a mirror so that he could the changes himself, and he had to admit he looked dashing, but a thought occurred to him. Why would Moogles be necessary? Lord Shinigami had said that they were in need of the abilities and kind nature of his tribe but why? He floated up to the foreign god but as he was about to ask the Shinigami held his hand to wait. "Are these changes acceptable?" Mog turned to his tribe and the all began to nod. "Good." With a wave of his hand the Moogles were covered in light, when the light had faded the Shinigami spoke once more "I have also extended your life spans by a century or two."

He turned back to Mog who took it as permission to speak, "Well, I was just curious as to why we specifically were needed. Kupo?"

"I am sorry to interrupt you Mog but it is time to bring the others hear and they too would be interested in hearing Shinigami's story." Etro said pointing at the two floating images one showed six individuals falling two of looked as though they had come to some sort of decision the other image showed the moon like object begin to fall. Then a light enveloped the room.

"Owy!"

"Snow, if you don't get off."

"Sorry sis."

"Watch the hands old man."

"Daddy!"

"Dajh!"

"Light, Snow!"

" **Serah!** "

"Where are we?"

"Kweh?"

The light had faded Eight people were visible: two rosettes one of which had the other in a bear hug. A blonde haired giant of a man; standing close to the two rosettes with a big goofy grin. a light-brown haired girl who was currently rubbing her tail bone with a pout on her face, a tall dark haired woman who was currently glaring at, a dark skin man with an afro who was hugging the life out of a child who looked very much like the man, A yellow chocobo chick flying around the man and child. Finally, a silver haired boy; who was looking around the room in confusion, "Ah, Cacoon it is falling." Came the cry from the brown haired girl.

"You need not worry it is being taken care of" Etro spoke to the group drawing their attention to her before they could begin to panic. She pointed to the remaining image. It should Caius seemingly pulled a light from his chest and held it up to the sky, there was a bright flash when the image cleared eCaius could be seen walking away from a truly massive tree whose branches cradled Cacoon. The group was shocked, they had many questions but didn't even know where to begin. Seeing their looks Etro decided it was best that she introduced herself, "Welcome to my home and prison, I am Etro."

What followed was an explanation of everything, about the gods, Etro's imprisonment, the Fal'cie, and why they had been brought there. Then it was the Shinigami's turn he told them about his world about how the gods there did things, about Kaguya, and how Kaguya's plan endangered their world, how the gods was forced to change things which left their chosen vulnerable, their plan to get the help of the Moogles to help safe guard him and help him. The Moogles were more than willing to help not just the chosen champion but all the children. Shinigami was pleased and a little sadden by this, happy because it ensured that their champion would have a better childhood, but sadden because he would loose an opportunity once he achieved his destiny.

"Now, as you may have guessed the reason the ten of you are here is because you ten are my champions, and because of Bhunivelze's deception you all have been put at great risk and I did not any harm to come to you. As payment for taking the Moogles to his world I asked that he take you as well." The following discussion lasted for what seemed like hours before a decision was made.

The Shinigami spoke, "I will make preparations for their arrival at the given location and you will prepare them here?" Etro gave a final nod in confirmation.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was tired the battle with the Kyuubi had been three days ago but the toll it took on the village was devastating. Not only in property and lives but emotionally as well, but he could not rest for now he had to attend a meeting that he feared would ruin a child's life. As he sighed tiredly and looked towards the infant who bore such a heavy burden, he heard a humming the same humming he remembered from his childhood and that of when his own sons were children. He suddenly felt hope. If the humming was what he believed, then he might be able assuage their fears and protect the child from the worst of what is to come. If only he could convince the being of children's fairy tales to reveal its self, if only for a brief time before the council. "Moogle-dono hear this plea of an aging man."

"Kupo?" Sarutobi's eyes widen at the response.

He really did not think he would receive a response so he pressed forward, "Want you show yourself so that I can speak with you about our mutual charge." Now he really did not think the Moogle would show itself to him after all the stories say they show themselves to those trust. However, despite everything to the contrary a small glowing pompom appeared floating above the infants cradle then slowly a lagomorphic creature took shape.

"What do you want to talk about? Kupo."

 **AN: That's it for now hope you liked it. Don't get your hopes up for a second chapter any time soon.**

 **Edit: I should point out now that the Moogles appear around 500 years before the Kyuubi in Konoha.**


End file.
